1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing image data.
2. Related Background Art
Generally, an image processing apparatus requires the following two compiling functions:
1. High speed processing by hardware circuits; and
2. Software processing by a CPU.
The former is generally referred to as the pipeline processor by hardware. In this apparatus, data is processed for items which require a particular high speed and which have an image compiling function. The latter processing by a CPU is performed for items which are processed interactively with the operator (it may be permitted to take some time). Namely, the former pipeline processor mainly performs sequential processing of an image including, for example, an affine transformation (enlargement, reduction, movement, rotation) for determining the layout of the image, the spatial filter processing (emphasis on and smoothing of the image, etc.) and color conversion processing using a look-up table (LUT). The latter processing by a CPU involves generally complicated processing and processing difficult to systematize by hardware. Herein, it refers to cutting an image in any form, copying the cut image in another place, correcting portion of the image, etc. These processing is a creative one created by the operator and is permissible even if it may take some time. However, this should be highly functional.
In order to perform the above two compiling functions at maximum performance, it is necessary to first consider the system architecture of the compiling device. In order to perform both the processing operations with high function at high speeds, it is necessary to review the system scheme, the format of image data to be handled, the flow of signals, the analysis of the function, etc.